Monoamine Oxidase Type B (MAO-B) may result in neuronal death in patients with Alzheimer's Disease by promoting the formation of neurotoxic oxyradical and by producing neuro toxic MPP+ by deamination of MPTP. This study will evaluate whether Lazebemide, a MAO-B inhibitor, may stabilize the progression of dementia by inhibiting the action of MAO-B.